Enobaria, the Full Story
by LetCrimsonFlow
Summary: Enobaria, from catching fire, has returned. But in a new way. Enobaria is now 17 and is in the 62nd Hunger Games. See the true story of Enobaria's life.
1. The Reaping

**OK, this is my first story, and I really want readers to like this. I wont update very frequently, and I'm sorry about that. I'll update more often by the time I'm out of school, so I hope you guys like my story. Oh! I forgot, please review my chapters (All) it's very important to me. BYE!**

* * *

I sit in my bedroom and wait, I wait for anything. After all the reaping's tomorrow, so I wait for fear, worry, and anxiety to overwhelm me. But it doesn't, I hate that.

Every year I wait. For the right moment, fear to finally sink in, and the Hunger Games. Then year after year, I screw it up, like I always do. The right moment never arises, I'm never afraid, and I'm not even sure about the Hunger Games. What am I going to do? I can't even answer my own question.

As I sit on my bed, I hear a knock on my door. It's obviously Ethan, my older brother. What does he want know?

"Come in!" I yell. So, of course he comes into my room running, than jumps up before reaching my bed and plops on top of it right next to me. That's when I stop thinking and start acting, "What are you doing!"

"What are you doing?" he asks. I open my mouth, but then I shut it, because I don't know what I'm doing at all. "Let me guess! You're thinking!" and he guesses correctly, so I nod to confirm. "You've been doing a lot of thinking, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got many things on my mind." I say, but I don't say anything after that, mostly because it's self explanatory.

"You seem to be busy, I'll leave you alone. If you need me, I'll be at the Junkyard with Scissors." and then he leaves. Did he say Scissors? Must be one of his new weirdo friends from school. Stupid nickname.

"I can't stay in here forever," I tell myself, "I've got to go have some fun!" I hop off my bed and walk over to my open window. I grab the bottom of the screen and start to pull it up. As soon as the screen is up I check to see if there's anything stopping me, when I see there's nothing, I jump out onto the roof.

"Enobaria!" what was that? "Enobaria!" There it is again, it sound like it coming from the ground. I look down and see my best friend Axel next to my front porch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He'd only come if I called him here, why is he here? It must be important.

"Jessie's having a party, I thought you might need a brake from thinking and you'd wanna come to the party." he says. I do need a break, good thing he came by.

"I'll be down in a second, just wait!" I jump off of the roof and grab onto a tree close by, then I slide down it and land next Axel. "Hey! Let's go!" I say.

"Cool! How'd you do that? That was awesome!" he looks at me with his head tilted and then says, "You learned it at the gym, didn't you?" I don't want to answer, mostly because if someone catches me I'm dead, training for the Hunger Games isn't allowed, in fact it's prohibited.

"No, just thought of it at the top of my head." then I smile sweetly like I always do, just to make Axel laugh.

"Cute, real funny." Then he puts his arm around me and hugs me tight. "You're the best!" he says. Then he directs me to Jessie's party.

When we arrive at Jessie's house it's already packed with teens and a couple of kids. One even comes up to me with two slices of pizza and says, "Hey, man" I can almost smell the alcohol in his breath, gross "Here's some pizza" then he shoves the slices in Axel's and my face, just as we try to avoid him.

"Uh, thanks" I say. Then I take the pizza and Axel and I run into the house laughing about how weird that guy was acting and how bad he smelled. "Did you smell the alcohol in his breath, it was absolutely horrifying and disgusting!" I laugh so hard that I have to gulp in air to get enough oxygen, "and did you hear how he talked! Oh my God!"

"I know right! He smelled awful!" Axel's the funniest person ever, no wonder he's my best buddy. We can even stop laughing for even a few seconds, but eventually we get tired of it and we make our way inside Jessie's house. "Wow this party is crazy!"

"OH! I didn't know that!" I yell sarcastically, while giggling. "Come on, let's go inside!" Then I grab his wrist and pull him inside the house.

When we enter the house, two teens run past us screaming, while three others are right on their heels and clawing at them. Axel and I walk farther into the house and try to find a place just to relax, but we end up finding a room filled with video games and other electronics. As we continue to walk through the house, there seems to be less teens the farther we go. Finally, after ten minutes, me and Axel reach a room completely empty, except for a couch and a cheap television. When we reach the room we sit on the couch and try to relax.

I lay down with my head on one side of the couch and my feet on the other side, while Axel does the same, but his feet toward me. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Not sure, wanna watch some television?" He grabs the television remote and tosses it to me. I grab the remote and turn on channel 1, the Capitol Channel. "Why are you watching the Capitol Channel?" Axel asks.

"Because I want to." I say with sarcasm. On the TV a Capitol woman is reporting about the Reapings, and she continues to reference the Dark Days. Apparently this year there will be roses for decoration. Roses, that reminds me of President Snow, the one that led us into greatness, although I question his actions. She continues to speak about the tradition of the Hunger Games and the sequence of events before the tributes are placed in the arena. First the tribute parade, then the interviews, and if you win you go on a victory tour. Nothing new.

"Why do they show this same report every year if nobody watches it?" Axel asks. Who does watch it, anyone insane would.

"The Capitol watches it." I say flatly. I have no emotion when it comes to the Capitol, they're confusing and strange, but District 2 supports them. District 2 is one of the three districts that are most supportive of the Capitol, in fact District 2 may be the Capitol's number one supporter. We've had the most volunteers for the Hunger Games, mostly because everyone here train. It's not rare to meet someone that knows how to throw knives, it's common.

I don't care about the Hunger Games, but my parents do, they've been pressuring me my whole life to volunteer. I don't want to, I don't want to train, but I have to. I'm not scared that I wont win, I'm scared I'll win and kill someone. I'm not a killer, never have been.

The reporter continues to talk about the history of the Hunger Games and why the Treaty of Treason was used. "Before the Hunger Games, there were the Dark Days. The Dark Days was when the 13 Districts rebelled it's great leader, the Capitol. After a brutal war 12 Districts were defeated and the 13th obliterated. To make sure the Dark Days never occur again the Treaty of Treason was signed, and so came the Hunger Games. This year's Hunger Games is the 62nd. I hope everyone in the Capitol is excited!" Nothing I haven't herd before.

"What time is it?" I ask while yawning. It must be getting late, I'm really tired. I look over at the TV again to see if the time is displayed onscreen. 4:38 am. 4:38am! "Oh my God. It's 4:30 in the morning!" I start to scream, my parents must be freaking out.

I start running in the direction of the front yard in order to get out, but there are still teens everywhere, and they're all in my way. "Get out of the way!" I scream, but there's no need, as soon as I run into a room everyone clears the way for me, with Axel on my heels.

I finally make it to the front yard, so I take a breath of fresh air and continue running, all the way to my house. I climb the same tree I used to climb down on earlier in the day, and then go through the window of my bedroom where my mother is already waiting for me. Great.

"Where were you at, so late at night?" she asks. I see that angry expression on her face and i know she means business. How could I waste so much time at a party?

"Just with a friend."

"What friend?"

"Jessie, we were doing some school work and lost track of time."

"Oh, really?" she's not buying it, she never falls for my lies. "Just get to bed, the Reaping's today. I want you with some energy."

Why did she let me off so easy? Am I so much of a disappointment that she doesn't care or is she being nice so I'll volunteer? My mother does this kind of thing just to get inside my head and make me go insane. I hate that, a lot. Sometimes, I hate her.

I plop down on top of my bed and scream in confusion. She always makes me confused, I should get used to it. I lay down on my bed so that the covers aren't on top of me, but are covering my feet instead. Although I may need the warmth, I don't want it. My inside has enough warmth, it's my outside that needs it.

* * *

When I finally wake up from a long nap, it's 11:00 in the morning. I'm going to be late! I can't be late!

I grab a bright orange dress, pull it on, and then carry a bold black pair of heels. Then I run, I run straight to the square. I can't be late.

As I run through the street, I bump into many people heading toward the square as well. I start to push people out of my way, I have to get to the square, they don't. I continue to run and don't stop until I reach the check in.

"Enobaria, Enobaria Vexton." I say while gulping air. "I need to get in now!"

"Go ahead, I have all your information here." she says.

I run toward my age grouping and try to find a place to stand, but there's barely enough room. I push some girls, and when they finally move over I gain a place to stand without my personal space being infiltrated.

"Ladies first!" I hear the escort say. She wears a bright red dress and a giant white wig that looks like it's going to topple over. I can't see her, but by the sound on stage I can tell she's making her way to the gigantic globe. "Abigail Thomas!"

A small girl, about 13 years old, walks onstage. I try to look over the crowd to get a better view, but someone pushes me out of the way and into the walkway of the stage. Everyone eyes me, like I'm brave. I must look like I'm about to volunteer. I look at the crowd of parents behind all the kids, I can just barely see my mother. She looks like she's going to cry, but she has a smile on her face. She seems so proud, she's never been proud of me.

I take advantage of fate and yell "I volunteer!" then I walk onstage as the young girl leaves and I whisper to her "Your welcome." I don't need her thank you, I know she's grateful of me, she didn't want to die. It's better me than her.

"What's your name?" the escort asks me.

"Enobaria, Enobaria Vexton."


	2. The Capitol Arrival

**I SO excited! I really love my stories, and I hope you guys do too. You'll definitely see Enobaria's soft side in this story, and I think you might like that! Also if you like my story, PLEASE I really would like some reviews (on all chapters) because I would like my stories to get out there! And if you'd like to ask me anything go ahead and send me a message. I'll be happy to answer any questions! I hope to like my chapter! BYE!**

* * *

"Our girl tribute, Enobaria Vexton!" she yells. The crowd cheers and screams over me, like I'm their idol, but I did nothing. "Now to pick our boy tribute!" and the crowd is silent again. No more cheering for me.

She walks over to the globe and reaches inside to pick a name. After swerving her hand around in the globe, she finally plucks a piece of paper out and reads "Bleu Jackson!"

A tall, muscular boy comes up to the stage and shakes hands with the escort, and then shakes mine before I realize it, and before any other boy can volunteer. "I look forward to competing with you." he says, but I barely hear it anyway. I was staring at his blue eyes.

Get in the game, I'm not here for romance, I'm here for the fight. Only one will win, no, I'll win out of 24. I'll most likely kill him, if we get to close. I'll try not to make any allies, I may become attached. I need to think of my strategy.

"Well, time to get inside the Justice Building!" the escort says excitedly. I've never hated someone so fast.

The peacekeepers escort me and Bleu into the building, and then walk us to separate rooms to say good by to friends and family. My room is small, but compared with the furniture it's huge. I try desperately to sit down on the rhinestone chair, but I result in falling flat on my butt instead. There is such thing as too luxurious. My mother walks in with tears running down her face and a smile.

"I'm s-s-so p-p-proud" she stutters. I hug her tightly and don't let go, because I know she may not see me again. "You're going to win!" she sobs. I let go of her and she kisses my cheek, just before the peacekeepers arrive to escort her out of the building. "I love you, Enobaria!"

I love you? She's never said that, if she did I would've remembered. She loves me, my mother loves me! My heart swells with joy and excitement, and I can't contain it, so I continue smiling until I reach the train.

"Welcome to the train going to the Capitol!" the escort says. She invites me inside and shuts the door when I walk in. "You District partner, Bleu, is already here. You should say hello."

"Hello" I guess I don't have to say hello since Bleu did. "It's nice to meet you, quite a show you gave the District, falling out of line and then volunteering. Very entertaining."

"Thanks, I'm pretty good at improv."

"Cute."

"Of course I am!" I say it flirtatiously just to make myself sound ridiculous and make Bleu laugh. At least he has a sense of humor, maybe he would be a good ally.

"Now, now. You must meet your mentor, he was late for the reaping and decided not to attract attention." as soon as our escort announces this a young handsome man, maybe in his early twenties, comes into view.

"Interesting tributes this year, don't you think, Ginger?" he seems to being speaking to our escort, as if Bleu and me aren't there.

"Yes, very... unique, don't you think?"

"Very."

I lose it, you don't talk about me when I'm in the same room "Stop it!" I scream. The previous victor and our escort, Ginger, stare at me with a confused expression. They've probably never had a tribute scream at them. "Is there a training area on the train?" ask.

"No, not anymore, the training area at the Capitol is the only one allowed." Bleu responds. I look over at the victor and Ginger, they're still staring at me.

"I'm Reese" the victor says "I'm your mentor."

"I'm Enobaria."

"Enobaria?"

"Yes, I'm going to eat, I'm quite hungry." I sit down at the table and grab a bowl of something that looks like a type of pasta, but is a light pink color. I start to eat, but Ginger says something that catches me off guard.

"That's cherry ziti, it's favorable at the Capitol! It's my favorite too!" I spit the cherry ziti out and grab a napkin.

"Gross, I'm going to try something else" I say.

"Try the normal food, it's in the next car." says the Victor.

"I never caught your name-"

"It's Jameson, but you can call me James."

"Thanks." I say as he grabs my hand and gently kisses it.

"Eh hem" Bleu coughs.

"I'm I'm going to go get some normal food" Then I leave to go eat at the other cart. It's decorated just like our district, rhinestones and feathers everywhere. I sit down on a bar stool by the counter, that separates the dining tables from the kitchen. "Can I have a sandwich?" I ask, although nobody is at the counter. "Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry, I was cleaning in the kitchen, what do you need?" a cashier asks.

"I'd like a plain old sandwich."

"We don't get a lot of requests for that, it'll be right out. Would you like it delivered to your room?" she asks.

"Umm, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes, thanks." I get up from the stool and head toward one of the cars, then I realize I don't know were my room is. "Do you know were the bedrooms are?"

"Yes, the car just to the right."

"Thanks"

I head toward the car and walk through the doors. When I walk in all I see is zebra print and gold gems. Either this is my room or this is Bleu's and mine is pink and silver.

I walk over to my king size, zebra bed and lay on top with my face in the pillow and then I scream. What did I get myself into? I look over to an avox, who just walked into the car.

"Thank you" I say. Just because she's an avox doesn't mean she shouldn't get any thanks. Everyday she must do a ton of work, and doesn't get any "thank you" because the Capitol calls her a disgrace and evil. She must hate the Capitol.

I take the sandwich from her and go back to my bed and start to eat it. I check what type of sandwich it is by taking off the top piece of bread. Ham and Turkey, nothing else. I put the sandwich back together and take a bite. It's actually good. I eat the rest of the sandwich and try to take a nap on my bed.

"Enobaria, James wants to speak with us privately." of all people Bleu comes into my car.

"I'm coming" I say while groaning. I get up from my two minute nap. Thanks Bleu, not. I walk to the other car were we started, nothing's different, except Ginger isn't here. Thank God.

I walk over to the couch we were sitting on earlier and plop down in exhaustion. Only me and Bleu are here now, were is James? I look over to the food that I was planning on eating earlier. Good thing I didn't, it looks disgusting.

"Gross huh?" Bleu asks.

"Yeah, I can't believe I ate cherry ziti, yuck"

"It was pretty funny though"

"I guess" I wait for him to respond, but he doesn't. So we both sit and wait in silence for James. It's already been about three minutes and he still isn't here.

"So are you ready for some advice?" I look behind me to see James whispering into my ear. Then I look at Bleu with a look that says, _why didn't you tell me he was here? _I look back at James and smile. It's weird that he's so close to me, it's different.

"Yeah, is it for the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"Yes, of course it is, do you need advice for anything else?" Then he jumps over the couch and lands sitting next to me. "Anything you need advice on first, before anything else?"

"No." I say

"Not really" Bleu responds.

"Good, I've got something important first. Every year the career tributes learn the weapons, but nothing else. If you want to win, learn to survive, not to kill. If you need to kill, do it. If you don't, try to survive. Every once in a while the career tributes die, because they don't know how to catch food, so they hoard the 'gifts' at the cornucopia. Then the other tributes would steal or destroy the food, then the career tributes die of hunger. Don't die of hunger."

"That's it?" I ask.

"Basically"

"What if we're not careers?"

"You're not?" he seems confused, but that doesn't surprise me.

"Not exactly, kind of"

"Then you have a better shot at winning, than other tributes"

"Anything else?" Bleu asks.

"Don't let the other career tributes back stab you, ever!"

"I'm leaving." I say. I've had enough of this crap. I don't know why I even got into this! I start to leave and head toward my train car so I can nap. When I arrive James is sitting on my bed and seems to be waiting for me. What now?

"Leave me alone, I want to nap" I say, he's starting to irritate me. Not in a good way.

"No, you need to discipline yourself"

"Get out!" nobody tells me what to do.

I grab James' arm by the wrist and yank it so hard he falls on the floor. I grab his forearm now and pull him up so he can stand. Then I punch him hard in the shoulder. "Get out!" I repeat, but he says nothing. "Get out!" I scream again.

"Fine, I'll leave. Don't die" He says while snickering. I push him out the door into the next car while he says "You'll never win!"

By the time I get him through the door I'm screaming "I'm going to win, just wait!" then I slam the door in his face.

Finally I can get some piece and quiet. I check the clock next to my bed; 7:30 pm. Not really late, but close. I move away from the door and walk around my room to see if there's anything to do. Nothing in the tiny bathroom, that I haven't even used yet. Nothing at all really. I check my bedroom, nothing there too. Maybe I should eat something, it is about time for dinner.

I walk to the other side of the car, opposite of were I pushed James, and walk through the door to the dining car. "Oh! You're here! Come eat!" that's the first thing I hear and I already want to leave. Ginger can be so annoying.

"Is there anything normal to eat?" I ask.

"Of course darling, You don't seem to like the Capitol favorites, so we brought you some turkey straight from District 10! You'll love it!"

"Um, thanks" I grab a seat and take a plate from Ginger. I move the five pound turkey toward me and pull of a leg. I drop it down on my plate and then grab a glass of wine.

"Are you old of enough to drink that?" Ginger asks.

"Do you think I care?"

"Good thing it's already alcohol free" Ginger mutters.

I continue to try to eat a drink my food in peace, but it's not so easy with Ginger muttering about manners, alcohol, and crap. "We'll arrive in the Capitol quite late tonight, at about 10:00 or 11:00pm." does she ever stop talking?

"I'm going to my room, I'll see you later" I say. Then I grab my plate of turkey pieces, and other things, then my wine and leave to go to my room. Stupid Ginger and her irritating talking, Bleu didn't even talk! Ginger must of talked for Bleu!

By the time I get to my bedroom I've already vented all of my anger and am calm again. I sit down on my bed and eat the rest of the turkey. After I'm done, it's only then I realize how tired I really am. I can't stay awake anymore I have to sleep, as soon as my eyes close I'm already dreaming about the Hunger Games.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding in my head and a stomach ache. My attitude isn't so hot either. I pull a blanket off of me and get up from my bed to see Ginger in my room screaming "Up! Up! Up! It's a big, big, big day!" she's so irritating.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yell "Stop screaming!"

"The train ran into some traffic last night, which is perfectly normal for the Hunger Games, but it postponed our arrival to this morning instead of last night. Are you excited?"

"Sure"

"The Tribute parade will be today! Time to get ready!"

What time is it? Can I even get an answer to that? I'm freaking tired! "Ginger! Listen to me! What time is it?"

"It's about 3:30am. Why?" _Why?_ She asked WHY! It's three in the freaking morning and she woke me up! What the hell is wrong with her? I grab Ginger by the shoulders and look straight at her face.

"Why?" I mimic "because I like my sleep!" I must sound like such a diva, so I let go of her shoulder and try to apologize "Sorry, I'm cranky, and you woke me up like seven hours before I usually do."

"Oops... This is normal for me, I always have to wake tributes up early."

"Yeah, whatever" I look over to the window of my car and stare out at all the people there for me. They woke up at three in the morning to see our train arrive. To see Bleu and me. That's amazing, I've never been so appreciated. This is going to be fun.


	3. The Tribute Parade

**I hope you guys like my 3rd chapter! I really need you guys to review! It's very important to me, If you have any questions go ahead and private message me (pm). So, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I walk over to Ginger and ask that she leave "Please, go away so I can change."

"Alright, hurry up, we're on a tight schedule!" she says.

I walk over to the dresser and pull some clothes on, a t-shirt and pants. Then I grab some sneakers and head to the dining car, where we're going to leave.

"Were's Bleu?" I ask.

"Do you think I know?" I hadn't realized James was here, I only saw Ginger.

"No, mostly because your to oblivious and conceded to notice."

"Oh, you're smart now?" Oh, he wants attitude?

"Yeah, always have, where have you been?"

"I've been in reality!"

Reality? He lives in reality? This is the man that talks in the mirror to himself and acts like he lives in the Capitol! Does he live in the Capitol? No! He says he lives in reality and he won the Hunger Games from sponsors and _no skills_! And he says _he_ lives in reality! Well he doesn't live in reality. He lives in a house in victor's village, now he think's he's a big shot!

The anger builds up so much, a lot of it comes through my mouth "REALITY! _YOU, YOU_ of all people live in reality! I don't think so! People like you are conceited, egotistic, oblivious, self-centered, vain, and self-absorbed. But you know what's different about you? Your all those things _and_ an IDIOT!"

"Oh I'm the idiot?"

"Yes." and with that I hope out the door of the train and walk into the station.

"Wow." Ginger says, as peeking her head out the train's door "Just, wow."

"Did I sound as bad as I thought I was?"

"No, you were much worse."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"I don't think it's a bad thing, he seems pleased that your hot-headed."

He thinks I'm hot-headed? Well, I'm not. I may be stubborn and hostile, but not hot-headed. Ok, maybe James makes me hot-headed. Mostly because he's irritating and vile, but that doesn't mean I'm hot-headed in general! Right?

"Why would he be pleased with that?" I ask.

"Maybe it'd be a good factor during the games for you to win?"

"He wants me to win?"

"Maybe, why should I know?" then Ginger pulls her head back into the train.

Does he want me to win? Why would he? I thought he _hated_ me! Is he just being a good mentor? Maybe. Why can't I answer _any_ of my questions?

I look away from the train and around the station, but all I can see is the Capitol people and their bright colors.

"Look! It's Enobaria!" someone screams. Suddenly a swarm of people surround me asking questions or asking for autographs "Sign mine!" or "Why'd you volunteer?" and "What's your strategy for the Hunger Games?" are all I hear. There's no order, no discipline with these people, all they want is stupid entertainment.

From me. I'm famous? You could put it that way. I wave to the crowd of people and they scream my name repeatedly. I can hear them saying it._ I love you, I love you, I love you_. I can imagine it going through their heads, the gore and blood in the arena they're imagining, the pain and suffering tributes feel! They love that? These people are sickening and vile. Most gruesome I've ever seen, at least on the inside.

An thin woman runs up to me in a ridiculous pink dress with a microphone and a camera man behind her. "What's your strategy for the Hunger Games?" she asks in a high voice.

Before I can say one word about the disgusting Capitol someone cuts me off "I'm sorry, but we wont give anything away for Enobaria's strategy, and we aren't allowing interviews so you can leave." I turn around to see James with a smile on his face. I look back at the interviewer, she walks off with a scowl on her face. "You're lucky I saved your butt." James says sarcastically to me.

"Aren't you the one I just insulted inside the train?" I say.

"Yes, but anger is a good thing, in this situation."

"Don't you want me to keep a cool head, not to attract attention?"

"Only when you're meant to. If you have to, use all the rage you can."

He heads off in the direction of the exit as Ginger a Bleu get out of the train. "Hey, we have to go!" I call to them "James won't wait for us!" I rush off in the direction of where James was heading and catch up to him as he reaches the exit. I stop him from getting on the car, so that way everyone leaves together. I can Imagine James riding in the car alone, because he doesn't like to wait.

"What the Hell is your problem?" he asks. I look down the hall of the train station and see Ginger and Bleu still struggling with all the luggage that Ginger must have brought. "What the Hell is your problem?" he slowly repeats, like I didn't hear him the first time.

"You need to wait for Ginger and Bleu, they're still on they're way down. Ginger has a lot of luggage." I say.

"Wait, she has so much luggage Bleu is carrying it too?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"What, makeup in one bag? And clothes in the five others?"

"Honestly, I would think so."

Ginger and Bleu finally make it to where James and I were waiting, just as Bleu begins to gasp for air. "Oh, please. I don't have that much in my bags." Ginger says.

"Oh yeah" Bleu says "Then you carry it!" he drops the two huge bags on the ground as Ginger scrambles to pick them up.

"So how much of this stuff carries your makeup?" I ask. Ginger looks up at me while picking up the bags Bleu dropped, and gives me a scowl. "Well that's not a pretty face." she returns to picking up her bags, but continues to struggle with it. I pick up one as James gets the other and we put them both in the trunk of the car.

"Finally we can get to our room." James says while sighing.

"Do we get to go to our rooms?" I ask.

"No, you'll be getting ready for the tribute parade, it's tonight. Your prep team will wax you, clean you, and bathe you, until you sparkle. Then your stylist will have you wear an outfit they designed, and you'll be instructed what to do while on the Chariot."

"Wow, that doesn't seem very long?"

"The prepping takes longer than you think."

"Oh."

We all get into the car with James in the passenger seat, Bleu in the back on the right side, me in the back on the left side, and Ginger in the middle of us. The ride took all about ten minutes, but seemed much more considering that I looked at my watch every five seconds. 3:45am, 3:50, then 3:55 when we reach the building.

"Ok, you two are staying on the lobby level, me and Ginger are going to our rooms." James says "You're going into that room for prepping." he points to a door down the hallway to the right and me and Bleu head in that direction for prepping.

We reach the door and head inside, we reach a room inside has two separate doors to the different prepping rooms. I go through the pink door as Bleu walks through the blue door.

"Oh my goodness! Enobaria, you're here already! It's 4:15, the other tributes wont be arriving for two hours or so." I look to see a small frail woman smiling at me "Hi, I'm Rouse." she walks over to me and puts her hand out. I take her hand in mine and shake it gently, worried that I may hurt her.

"You must be a part of my prep team?" I say.

"Why, yes, I am." she walks me to a table covered with paper, almost looks like I'm at a doctor's appointment "You're going to lay here while we prep you for your stylist, Gina."

I get up on top of the table and lay down as she starts to wax my legs and arms. "You know, I am from District 2, you shouldn't have to wax me." I look over at her to see that she's ignoring me and continues to wax me.

The wax feels hot on my skin and begins to turn it red. The woman suddenly notices this and stops waxing me, and instead starts trimming my hair. "Could you make it shorter?" I ask. I've never really liked my hair short.

"Gina has asked me not to style your hair." she says flatly.

"Why are you the only one on my prep team?"

"Budget cuts."

"I didn't know they had budget cuts in the Capitol."

"Are we just leaders to you?"

"I never said that."

She doesn't respond to me, indicating that she wants to stop talking to me and instead continues to trim my hair slowly.

Eventually I hear another voice echo of the walls in the room. It's another girl, most likely my stylist, Gina "She looks fine, you can be done now." I hear her foot steps come closer and closer toward me and then suddenly a head comes up right above my face. "Wow, aren't you beautiful?" she says cheerfully. I don't have time to respond when Gina starts to wrap measuring tape around me, restricting me from moving and trying to get up. "Now, I'm going to be measuring you, so stay still." she continues to push me down against the table, restraining me.

Finally, after maybe half an hour of measuring Gina stops pushing me against the table. "What time is it?" I ask, relieved to gain personal space.

"About 6:55, why do you ask?" Gina responds casually.

"Just wondering. Can I get off of the table and move around a bit now?"

"Of course, you've had enough poking and prodding for once."

I get up and walk around the prepping room, which now seems to be missing Rouse and has replaced her with Gina. The room is about twelve by twelve and has high ceilings. The floor is made up of large white square tiles and the walls are blank.

I continue to walk around. In the middle of the table there's the table I was just laying on, with Gina leaning on top of it with a clipboard, sketching my outfit most likely. Across the room from the table is a desk and a sleek, smooth computer that seems to be turned off. On the other side of the small room are hair, nail, and styling tools, most likely for prepping. They hang up on a rack the goes all the way down the wall, without one tool missing.

I finally remember Gina is in the room and so I head back to the table and jump back on top of the table, but instead of laying I'm sitting on the edge looking at Gina's design. "Wow, that's amazing!" I say to her.

"You like it? I wasn't sure."

"Well, if you're not sure, I am!"

"Ok, I'll get started right away, go ahead upstairs and relax a couple hours, I shouldn't be done at least until noon." and with that I head to the room.

I reach the elevator back in the hallway, and halfway to it Bleu comes out of the same door behind me. He walks extra fast as I walk slow and he finally catches up to me as we enter the elevator. When the elevator starts to go up Bleu begins to talk.

"Do you like your stylist?"

"Yeah, she's ok." I reply lightly.

"I'm not crazy about her, but she's nice."

I don't reply. Mostly because I have nothing to say, and because I haven't properly met him yet, and the fact that me arrived on our floor already and I don't want James to hear us talking to each other.

When the elevator doors open Bleu and me can hear Ginger and James arguing about something "You're not going to bet are you?" Ginger screams at him rather loudly.

"Maybe I will! Do you care!" his voice is deeper and stronger than Ginger's, but her screaming is much louder compared to his.

"You CAN'T, you'll crush them! One because of weakness, the other because of guilt!" the way she said _weakness_ made my stomach lurch and flip flop almost as if there were feathers and butterflies tickling my insides.

"_Then don't tell them!_" he shrieks this so loud that Ginger storms out of the room in disappointment. I would be disappointed in him too if I were Ginger.

Bleu and I walk in silently with tears welding up in my eyes. I walk in front of James and stare at him until he looks away "You were going to bet on one of us?" I ask, my voice shaking hysterically, making me sound like a child.

"No-" be starts, but I interrupt him before he has a chance to explain.

"Save it! You were going to bet on one of us!"

"Yes, but please let me expla-"

"No! I wont let you explain! You've hated me, then liked me all throughout this trip! Was that a game? Are you just stupid?" by now Bleu has already left the room and is most likely looking for his room so he can rest.

"I-" he shakes his head and a tear runs down his face. I put my hand on his shoulder and I suddenly regret yelling at him. He tilts his face toward me and I can see the multiple tears that run down his face now. He shakes his head again and rubs his eyes.

"What?" I ask quietly.

He looks up at me and puts his hand on my neck. They feel warm and they ease my tension and all the stress. For once I don't feel confused, for once I don't want to kill James.

He leans into me and I lean to him until his forehead is flatly against mine. I breathe in as he breathes out and I can smell the mint in his breath probably from the candy in the lobby. He closes his body next to mine until my body is touching his, it causes me to tingle all over in excitement. I'm surprised I'm not mad at him.

Then, almost immediately, he kisses me softly. Almost gentle, like clouds in the sky. They're soft and gentle, yet steady and in control. I kiss him back and I never want this moment to stop. I wont be I the games, I wont be prepped, I wont ever be reaped into the Hunger Games every again. I'd be kissing James, the young nineteen year old victor from District 2 and would never stop. Never in a million years, would I stop. But sadly, those million years have been caught short by a sudden interruption.

Ginger walks in, looking down at her paper-thin touch pad in her hands. Luckily she doesn't look up and doesn't hear us, so she walks right on passed.

"No, this isn't right." I whisper, backing out of another kiss.

"But it is, I like you." he responds, then trying to kiss me again.

I lean away from him then lean back to whisper into his ear, my lips gently touching him "No, you're a mentor, I'm a tribute. If I win, then I'll consider. If I don't, help Bleu as much as you can." I let go of him just as Ginger looks up from her touch pad, and I run into the elevator and arrive in the lobby, all happening in about one minute.

"Is the outfit ready?" I ask Gina, while bursting through the door.

"I am a miracle worker." she says "Of course it's ready."

* * *

Bleu and my chariot is about to take off. The horses are coal black, reminding me of District 12, and their bridals are silver, most likely made in District 1.

Bleu is wearing a sparkly red tuxedo and black slacks. His shoes are black with red laces and silver aglets. Although nobody will see it, it's a nice touch.

Bleu looks at me right before the carriage takes off, I know why. My dress is gorgeous. Using reds and oranges, the colors of my district, in a flow of fabric they all sparkle, almost blinding my eyes. The top has a ribbon corset the color of silver with diamonds sewed on top to match the color, then on both our heads are large crowns. Obviously Gina and Bleu's stylist worked together very well. The crowns are gold with rubies indented all over the crown and in the center of mine there's a large ruby, almost the size of my fist.

Our chariot starts and we head down to be shown off in front of President Snow "And here comes District 2's tributes, Enobaria Vexton and Bleu Settee. And don't they look gorgeous! I love the rubies, how about you Antonia?" I look at a large screen to see a young woman ,announcing the arrival of all the tributes, and an older man with her, most likely her co-announcer for the tribute parade.

"Yes, I love them too, especially the large one on Enobaria's crown!" for an older man he seemed quite perky and excitable.

After a few comments and recommendations the announcers had moved on to the tributes of District 3 and 4. Our chariot stopped in the center of the area and the other chariots went around us, forming a half circle, with the open side facing President Snow, the representatives, and mayors of the Districts.

"Welcome" President Snow says, his voice booming "and happy Hunger Games!" I didn't hear anything after that, mostly because I've either herd it before or it's going to be really boring for everyone except the Capitol people.

After the long speech by President Snow, our chariots head inside of the large building were President Snow was speaking from "Sadly it is now time for the tributes to head inside." I hear over all the cheering.

When we get inside the building I jump out of the chariot and head over to James and Ginger. When I reach them I grab them both in a group hug just to steady myself.

"Was it that bad?" James asks me.

"Yes, I'm still unbalanced." I reply.

"Yeah, I bet you are. Anyway, you start training tomorrow, then there's the interview, then you train again the next day, got it?" James asks.

"Yeah."

We all walk out of the building as I sleep while being carried by James. I close my eyes tight and wait for it to be over, to wake up in my bedroom at home. My mom would be making breakfast downstairs in our kitchen, Axel would be waiting outside my window, trying to wake me up and we'd go to a party. I wish my life was still like that.


	4. Training

**Wow, 4th chapter. I'm really enjoying making this chapter! There maybe some interesting changes in this chapter... I'm not gonna say anything, but I think you'll like it. Please review, I love seeing your support (wether it's approving my chapter or helping me improve them). I hope you review, it really helps! Thank you so much!**

* * *

In the morning I wake up to smell batter and burnt bread coming from the kitchen of the apartment. I hear James and Bleu arguing over breakfast and what they want "Just bread? Really?" I hear James say.

"Yeah, I'm used to average meals." Bleu replies.

"Well I'm not, we're not having baked dough."

"Well, maybe I am!"

I walk in the kitchen a see Bleu on the right, James on the left, both with an irritated look on their faces. They turn to see me and their faces soften with smiles.

"Hey." James says to me while flipping his hair.

Both Bleu and I roll our eyes at him and I grab a roll from the counter as James looks at me with a _really your eating that_ look. "What? You don't want to eat?"

"I never said that." James says defensively.

"Then you better eat before you starve." I snap at him.

He mutters something under his breath and shots a glare at Bleu then finally grabs a piece of bread. "Well, I'm glad that's all settled." Ginger chimes in.

We all eat the rest of the breakfast in awkward silence. Bleu's arguing with James using eye contact (not to mention that their eyes wondered to me a few times), Ginger's watching them with a scowl on her face, and I'm just sitting at the table with nothing to say, while barley eating my food. Maybe I could starve myself enough I'd die like that instead of a painful death...

"Come on, you two need to start training today!" James voice shocks me out of my daze and into reality.

"That's today? I totally forgot." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be killed by the other tributes before you're even in the arena."

"I can take care of myself."

"Whatever."

"Can we please have a normal day for once!" Bleu chimes in.

I want to snap at him, but I know I'll regret it or he wont talk to me unless he has to. I just stare at my plain bread, on my plain plate, in my stupid plain life, that's now twisted up in this stupid Hunger Games. I wish President Snow would die! I wish I could die! If I die in those games, it wont be by a person. I wont let The Capitol corrupt the minds of children. If I win, if I die, I will avenge the others. I hope.

I pick at my bread, but eat little. Bleu doesn't eat very much as well, while James stuffing himself like a turkey. "I'm not very hungry." I say "I'll just get ready for training, ok."

"Yeah, me too."

Bleu and I leave our seats and head to our separate rooms to change into our training uniforms. "Listen, they're going to be watching us, don't show off. I know you've trained." Bleu says to me before closing his door.

"Don't worry" I mumble.

* * *

In the training center everyone wears black and another color to see the difference from there district; district 4 is blue, district 1 is purple, district 3 is silver, district 5 is green, district 6 is yellow, 7 is brown, 8 is pink, 9 is bronze, 10 is white, 11 is off-white, and last and least is district 12 who are dressed in all black. But of course my district is dressed in red and black for all the bloodshed we've caused.

District tributes from 1 and 4 stare at us in shock, they're clearly underestimating me and my skill, and Bleu's strength. When the head trainer dismisses herself after her "speech" the girl from district 1 walks up to me with a smirk on her face. "So... Enobaria? You look great."

I stare at her with a frown, but say nothing to stop her, because she can't hurt me even if she tried. "You know I expected more meat on your bones, but I guess this is what you get when your volunteer came from the poor side of to-"

I grab her arm and twist it around her back and push it hard into the middle of her shoulder blades, making it hard for her to breathe. "Down say anything about my family." I whisper to her. "You don't even deserve to." I bring up my foot and kick her to the ground while letting go of her arm. I walk away from the girl and look around to see if any trainers saw me. It appears no one saw me, but a game keeper smiles while I stare and walk away.

I look around the training center for Bleu, who apparently is ready to strike fear into other tributes... intensionally. Of course he's just playing around and acting like a district 2 kid that trains all his life, because I know Bleu would never try to hurt someone... usually. I just stop what I'm doing and stare, what else am I going to do? Tie knots? Are you kidding me? I learned that when I was 7, but practice doesn't hurt.

* * *

After an hour or tow we all finally get out of there, it was getting exhausting and hot. Almost all the other tributes besides me sweated, a lot. Everyone leaving the training center had some stains on there shirts, wether from sparing or sweat, except for me I was still clean because I knew what I was doing. I walked behind everyone in the back of the line with the boy from 1.

He keeps 'tripping' and then bumps me because he's so close to me. He's really stupid if he thinks I'm going to fall for his game. He wants me to turn around to see how much bigger and stronger he is than me, it's a classic trick they teach the guys in 2. So it's no shocker if they teach it in 1 also.

"Stop bumping into me." I say while still looking forward

I hear his footsteps suddenly stop, then he continues after a second and finally speaks, "Who said I was trying to?" He has hesitation in his voice, it's so obvious to tell. He probably has doubts about being here.

I turn around to look at him, not even caring if he's 7'5, "Look you don't want to be here, I can tell in your voice, but do you really think you can scare me. I've been trained more than you, and know how to hide emotions better. I don't know about you, but I don't care who's on my way, I'm going home."

He doesn't say anything in response to me, most likely because of my snappy attitude. So I don't speak until I get back to the apartment, with the worst view.

* * *

"So?" James asks.

"So what?" I respond.

"Well, what'd you do while you were there? In the training center."

"Oh I tied some knots, learned how to make a fire." Like I didn't already?

"What'd Bleu do?"

"Oh, just lifted weights, played with some toys."

James looks at me like an alien, "Toys?"

"Swords, spears, and one mace."

James says nothing. Only silence for a few minutes until Ginger comes in the room with a handful of shopping bags, "Oh dear! Could you help me with these?" she asks me.

I hesitantly stand and say "Uh, sure?" questionably.

"Great! I need you to take those.. oh not those, those! Yes! Oh no, no, not that!" This continues until I find the bags she wants me to carry, which is about everything except a small bag 3 inches tall probably with a perfume bottle in it, which she carries.

I collapse onto her bed with an armful of bags, squishing just about... everything. "Enobaria! You'll wrinkle my clothes!" she yells at me.

"And that's going to be SO tragic wont it?" I ask sarcastically.

"Actually yes. You can go back to talking with James again, if you like."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I walk back into the dinning room where me and James were talking earlier, but instead of James in the chair it's Bleu. "So."

"So?"

"What's up?"

"I started a conversation just like this with James, I don't feel like starting the same conversation with another person and then getting interrupted!" I yell.

"Touchy." Bleu gets up to leave and I just drop into my chair and bang my head on the table.

"IF YOU BREAK THAT TABLE, YOUR MOTHER GETS THE BILL!" I hear Ginger scream from her room across the hall.

I just ignore her and head to my room, out of sight out of mind doesn't always work.

* * *

*Be-beep be-beep be-beep* That stupid clock wont SHUT UP!

I hit the snooze after 15 minutes of constant beeping, even in 2 we never got up this early. I check my bedside clock, 3:45am. Thank you Ginger for setting my alarm.

I get up out of my bed and start taring off the PJs I wore yesterday, and put on my training uniform. There so uncomfortable and tight, I don't understand why they make us were these horrible clothes.

As soon as I get my uniform on, and just in time too, James bursts in and starts talking, "So I was talking to the head trainer- Oh! and I was talking to the head gamekeeper- Oh and President Snow too. And what I was saying was, there going to have the evaluations early because of some 'technical' difficulties!"

I stare into James' eyes in shock, not once have the gamekeepers canceled a training session, they may just want to get it over with though, with all the stress they go through to kill us! So apparently they just want to kill us faster. Yep, that's what it is.

"Hurry! You only have an hour to get to the training center! You have to be there early, your the 3rd evaluation!" James yells, snapping my back into reality.

"Ok I'll be quick, but first get out of my room!"

"Sheesh. I'm going."

As he leaves I race to the bathroom apply my makeup and race out. I put in my spiked earrings that sat on top of my dresser, then grab my lucky golden band ring and burst through the door, almost collapsing onto James. "Let's go!" I yell.

"Ok! Come on!"

My and James race out of the apartment, grabbing Bleu on the way out, then taking the elevator past District 1's floor and the lobby and into the basement to where the training area was built. We all burst through the doors and run to the waiting area before we're evaluated, and luckily we glimpse the boy from 1 shoe going past the door into the training area, which means I still have a half hour to 45 minutes until my evaluation.

* * *

"Enobaria Vexton." I hear my name echo through the waiting area. I get up from my chair and pass through the doors I saw the boy from 1 go through. Everyone eyes me go through the center door in the hall, we weren't the first here however.

I close the door behind me and slowly step out of the dark corner were the door is placed in the center. As I step into the bright light of the training center and shield my eyes before I go blind from all the light.

The trainers and gamekeepers are all talking and chatting in a risen closed off area about 10ft off the ground on the left side of the training center, above just about everything in the center.

I quickly walk over to the knives and grab every large, sharp, or oddly shape knife I see. I stop with the knives in my hand in front of the targets and begin to throw everything, starting with one per hand.

Then I kick it up a notch, throwing 2 knives per hand. The force of the throw against the drywall of the target almost breaks the drywall, so just in order to do just that I throw 3 in one hand only once and just watch it.

The biggest knife hits the drywall just before the other 2 that are the same size. Since the knives are oddly shaped that way it causes the drywall to break entirely in half. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and stare up at the trainers and gamekeepers with there mouths wide open in shock. Finally one realizes whats going on and says, "You're done, you may leave now."

"Thank you." I reply, and then leave.

* * *

**OMG! Hoped you guys liked it, and I know I haven't updated in a while, but I think it was worth the weight! Remember to review, it really helps me, and to favorite the story. One last thing, I love you guys thank you so much!**


End file.
